


Happy Three Years

by pushupindrag



Series: Initials [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: It's been three years since Nursey and Dex had gotten together after sorting out their misunderstandings, they celebrate.
  It had been a few years now since Dex and Nursey had gotten together after Dex had revealed his initials. It had been hard going for the both of them, considering that they had no clue on how to get along with each other. So the first few months had been rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I feel like this might turn into a longer series, with this just establishing the setting and time frame! I'm actually quite excited to write more!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

It had been a few years now since Dex and Nursey had gotten together after Dex had revealed his initials. It had been hard going for the both of them, considering that they had no clue on how to get along with each other. So the first few months had been rough.

That was until they got their heads out their arses and started to eachother, which then led to tears, a cuddle and a much happier relationship.

They had had to deal with a lot first, before they could even think about getting together. Dex, of course, had the most mental blocks.  
  


_“Nursey, this isn’t going to change anything.” Dex had his arms folded, scowling as Nursey handed him the double sided, single spaced three sheets of A4 paper._

_“It will when you read it.” He sounds so sure, bounding on his toes. Spilling his coffee._

_So, Dex looks down. And finds that it’s a list of everything Nursey is sorry for._

_-Not buying you coffee_  
_-Not taking your feelings into consideration_  
_-Hassling you about your initials_  
_-Fucking people to try and make you  jealous_  
_-Being obnoxious all the time_  
_-Forcing you to admit about your initials_  
_-Flaunting people to try and make your jealous_  
_-Laughing at how your ears stick out_  
_-Writing cheesy poems about your freckles_  
_-Being mean to you all time time_  
_-Following you around all the time_  
_-Shoving you into the boards unnecessarily_ _  
_ -Being a piece of shit to you

_The list went on, and Dex can’t even get halfway through the first page before he’s reaching out to Nursey, punching him gently in the arm._

_“This still doesn’t change anything.”_

_It did._

_The words had been sincere, and it seemed that Nursey had started to make an effort. There were dates, and late night talks and walking to and classes. They spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other properly. Getting to know about each others families and pasts._

_Eventually, they talk about Dex’s asexuality._

_“I’m going to be honest here.” They were sitting on Dex’s bed opposite each other, crossed legs pressing at the knees. They were sharing some left over chinese, forks fighting in the container whenever they both go to get a forkful at the same time. “I’m not sexuality attracted to you, because that’s not my thing.”_

_He waits for Nursey to look offended, but that doesn’t happen. Instead Nursey just nods._

_“Yeah, I know It’s fine. You’re still into me romantically right? Like, I have been trying my damn best to make sure i’m the best soul mate ever. I want that to at least have had an effect on you.”_

_“Well of course, I mean.” Dex is a little stuck for words. He was romantically attracted to Nursey, of course he was. Now that their misunderstanding had been resolved, Nursey had been nothing but a supportive and lovely presence within Dex’s life. But he wasn’t sure when he had started to feel that way. Ignoring the instant soul mate connection people got. “I do now.”_

_“Well then that’s fine then.” Nursey leans over, kissing Dex’s forehead and leaning back with a grin._

_“I know but-” Dex takes a breath. “I won’t be able to have sex with you, I can’t physically do that-”_

_“And that’s fine. I wouldn’t want anything off you you couldn’t give.”_

_Despite their mouths being half filled with chinese, Dex had leant over and kissed Nursey senseless._

_“You know you’re the first person to not suggest that I was demi? The first to say that this was okay.”_

_“Well it is.” Nursey had looked confused, wiping his chin. Dex had just kissed him again._  
  


Three years down the line now, they have a small and grotty apartment in New York on the outskirts, commuting into the city for their day jobs. Nursey worked as a writer for an indie magazine, and Dex was tech support for an app developing company. Both were happy, especially since they got to come home every night to one another.

Dex comes home after working late, eyes tired and happy to be home.

Nursey is in the kitchen, cooking something that smells good and Dex knows will taste amazing.

“Happy three years babe.” He loops his arms around Nursey’s waist, kissing the side of his boyfriend's neck. “Sorry I wasn’t in this morning.” He had had to leave early, but he had left a note and the strongest cup of coffee he could make with a fruit salad full of Nursey’s favourite fruits. Mangoes, papayas and watermelon, grapes and blueberries and honeydew.

“S’okay love. I’m making your favourite, go sit down.” Dex doesn’t move, he just nestles his nose into the crook of Nursey’s neck and breathes deep.

“In a minute.”

“The food will burn.” Nursey doesn’t sound annoyed though, and Dex feels him turn his head so he can lay a soft kiss on the crown of Dex’s head. 

“Don’t care.” Dex liked having Nursey in his arms, so he doesn’t move, just shifts whenever Nursey does as Nursey goes back to cooking. 

He only lets go once Nurseys plating up the food, a casserole, and grabs his plate and some cutlery for the both of them before following Nursey into the livingroom. 

They sag, just like their sofa when they sit together, both on opposite ends, feet tangling in the middle. They were the third owners of the couch, and neither are sure if they’ve made the dips in their respective cushions, or if it came to them that way. It’s a gross green colour, and doesn’t go with any of their furniture but it was the most comfortable thing in the world. 

Dex reaches over, one hand stuffing his face with food to run his fingers over his initials on Nursey’s cheekbone. Nursey just leans into it, practically purring as he ditches his knife to reach out for Dex’s uncovered wrist. 

They look stupid, fingers resting on each others skin while they continue to eat, but it was a thing. Stupid or not, that they did whenever they needed to. 

Slowly, Dex removes his hand and goes back to eating while Nursey does the same, grinning soppily at each other.. 

“How was your day Will?” Nursey scrunches his toes at Dex’s shin, causing Dex to shift his own foot back, kicking out at him a little.

“Same old. People being idiots and not realising that the reason their software is crashing is because they’ve got three other programs on the go.”

“So good day?” Nursey quirks an eyebrow, tilting his head before Dex nods, smiling around his fork. 

“Totally. How was yours?” Nursey had had a day off, much to Dex’s dismay considering he couldn’t get one off. 

Nursey smirks, lounging back just to jokingly rub it in Dex’s face. “Good. Slept in.” He laughs when Dex scowls back. “Managed to get some cleaning done, did the dishes. Finished up writing that piece on the subways.” 

“Oh, did you submit it?” 

“All done, a few days early too.” 

“Congrats baby!” Dex reaches out and rubs at Nursey’s calf, grinning. 

“Thanks Will.” Nursey grins even wider, preening at the raise before settling again “Now eat your damn dinner.”

They end up watching some old B-movies on Netflix, cuddled up in bed. Dirty dishes soaking in the sink. 

Nursey’s about to ask Dex if he wants a cup of tea when he hears the small snores coming from his boyfriend. His head is resting on Nursey’s chest, hand over Nursey’s heart, an ever present warm and comforting presence. Nursey reaches out, fingers trailing over his initials on Dex’s wrist. Dex just sighs in his sleep, curling further into Nursey’s side. 

Even after three years, Nursey still got a little tingle in his fingers whenever he touched his initials.

He shuts his laptop down, placing it gently on the floor so as not to to make a noise and wake Dex, before setting the alarm on his phone for the morning and snuggling them both under the covers.  
  
“Happy three years darling.” He places a kiss onto the bridge of Dex’s nose, settling so he’s got his arm wrapped around Dex’s waist, foreheads touching. He falls asleep like that. Happy and full of love


End file.
